


The Best Time Of Year

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Autumn, Changing seasons, Community: fic_promptly, Fluff, Gen, Happy, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 20:29:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12283839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: Of all the seasons, Ryo loves Fall the best.





	The Best Time Of Year

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my own prompt ‘Fake, Ryo, His favourite time of year,’ at fic_promptly.
> 
> **Setting:** No specific time.

Fall has always been Ryo’s favourite time of year. He loves the crispness of the air after the sweltering, muggy heat of summer; it makes him feel alert and alive whereas the summer months just make him lethargic and tired. In the fall there’s still enough warmth from the sun that he doesn’t have to wrap up in too many layers, but wearing a suit to work no longer feels like a sadistic form of torture.

Flowers still bloom in early fall, and the grass in the parks that had been turned brown by the hot summer sun turns green once more, everywhere seeming to come alive for one final fling before winter sets in. Birds can be heard singing everywhere, marking out their territories, while squirrels and chipmunks scamper about collecting the autumn bounty that will see them through the lean times to come. Bushes are bright with berries, many of which will last far into winter, adding a splash of color against the snow, but in the early fall they contrast with a myriad shades of green. It’s beautiful, and yet Ryo always finds himself getting almost restless in anticipation of what’s to come.

The color change starts slowly, but by mid October it’s getting into full swing. Where once everywhere was green, instead the leaves are turning gold and red, orange and purple, yellow and russet and copper in an endless variety of shades. It’s spectacular. Later, by the end of October or early November, the leaves remaining on the trees, and those scattered across the ground, can be seen early in the morning trimmed with a delicate fringe of frost, glittering in the pale sunlight.

Ryo knows he could never live anywhere that didn’t have seasons; he’d miss watching the way nature alters and adapts in order to survive and flourish from one season to the next. Fall turning to winter, winter to spring, spring to summer, and summer to fall once more, it’s never less than fascinating and he can’t help but be captivated every time, but the glory of fall will always hold a special place in his heart.

The End


End file.
